


Coming to Terms

by Irony_Is_Life



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ethan being Ethan as always, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, these idiots need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Is_Life/pseuds/Irony_Is_Life
Summary: “Didn’t your parents’ teach you to knock before you barge into someone else’s room?” Will drawled, arching up an eyebrow.He watched Ethan leaning casually in his chair with a stress ball on his hand like he own the place.Ethan smiled brightly at him. “Yeah, yeah I get that. But they also teach me that sometimes a good surprise visit wouldn’t hurt.”orThe time Will just wanted to have a normal day at his office but Ethan wouldn't let him.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. My muse is back. After watching Ghost Protocol & Rogue Nation I couldn't help but to ship them. Also, Will needs a hug. Lots of them. Also Ethan but nah. He can handle being disavowed every week anyway.
> 
> WARNING: Might be OOC so forgive me if I haven't got their characters right since this is the first time that I'm writing about them in this fandom (I really tried to capture their characters though). Enjoy!

“Welcome to the IMF Secretary.” Will said calmly at Hunley before striding towards the corridor, going to his office.

With Lane under the custody of IMF and the Syndicate well taken care of, weariness and numbness began to creep into his bones. He doesn’t even know what to do now. Should he just become a chief analyst or return to Ethan’s team as a full time agent? It isn’t that he didn’t actually missed being an agent. Quite the opposite actually. The thrill, the rush, the adrenaline – all of it. Because first and foremost the reason why he joined the IMF was because he wanted to become a field agent and not an analyst. But he didn’t sign up for this one. Getting to hear that you’re your team leader is technically dead for a few seconds (via Benji’s slip up during his inane chatter thank you very much) almost made him lose his shit right there and then. And he doesn’t even want to begin with _Ilsa Faust: a disavowed M16 agent._ Or in Luther’s optimistic words: she’s bad news.

Sure, it would only be a logical choice for Ethan to get Benji to join and assist him in annihilating the Syndicate so that he would have a reliable eye in the IMF headquarters which quite frankly is him. What he didn’t get is that how he could easily trust Ilsa Faust – a British triple & disavowed agent to work alongside with him? Granted that him and hers situation were quite similar before due to the fact that they both have secrets when they met Ethan, but damn, he didn’t even know that Ethan could be this idiotic and impulsive to trust instinctively a shady triple agent. He sighed in complete defeat and rubbed his temples automatically to calm down his raging thoughts. There’s no sense in dwelling on that now. He must focus on the paperwork and the pending works that he had to finish after he went to Ethan and Benji in Morocco to save their asses.

He opened the door casually to his office only to be greeted by none other than—

“Didn’t your parents’ teach you to knock before you barge into someone else’s room?” Will drawled, arching up an eyebrow.

He watched Ethan leaning casually in his chair with a stress ball on his hand like he own the place.

Ethan smiled brightly at him. “Yeah, yeah I get that. But they also teach me that sometimes a good surprise visit wouldn’t hurt.”

Will’s mouth quirked slowly upwards but only for a few seconds and frowned at him. The last thing he needed was another human being at his office and exchanging social niceties with them. But of course, this is Ethan Hunt that we’re talking about. Avoidance, cold shoulder or silent treatment wouldn’t work on him unless you tell him to fuck off directly on his face (which quite frankly he didn’t want right now and get into another idiotic shouting match at him). And oh, also he didn’t know the interesting concept of personal space.

“How the meeting had went?” he added afterwards. “Fucking great. The IMF is reinstated again. The Secretary has the grace to accept their decision and acknowledged that. And I have work to do to balance out the remnants of IMF again.” His failed attempt at lighthearted and self-deprecating humor only aroused a mild curiosity and askance in Ethan towards him. He didn’t know why he sounded………….somewhat querulous towards him. Maybe he’s just being tired or not in the mood to talk—

“Brandt is something wrong?” Ethan asked casually, cutting in his train of thoughts. He threw a worried glance at him. 

Will waved a dismissive hand at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing. Maybe I’m having this scientific post-mission effects that’s all.”

Ethan if nothing but a stubborn mule he is, just ploughed ahead, completely ignoring his dismissive and automatic response.

“No Will. What is it? What’s bothering you? You haven’t talk to me or fucking look at me after the mission. I thought we settle our issues in Seattle—“

“This isn’t about the fucking Seattle you dolt.” Will cut him off sharply, glowering at him. If looks could kill, Ethan would be lying in a heap right now.

“Then tell me, oh the great one. Because I’m not as fucking clairvoyant as you are.” Ethan retaliated, a clear challenge in his piercing blue eyes.

“That’s because I care about you asshole! You’ve been gone for six fucking months Ethan! And while I understand that its part of your goddamn job and you had to complete the mission at hand it’s still not fucking okay that you’ve got to die for a few fucking seconds in an underground storage data cell and still trusting that triple agent Ilsa Faust when she’s clearly playing at you! Damn you, Ethan because I’m just supposed to be an analyst but no I just have to fucking care too much about you and help you out when you do something stupid!” Will roared at him, the last shred of control and patience slipping away from him.

He heaved a heavy sigh and turned away. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn it to hell. He didn’t mean to lose his shit like that. He was supposed to grow indifferent to Ethan’s taunts and cutting remarks and brush him off like any other day. But what the hell did he do? He lashed out at him and spout some idiotic six months angst on him like a petulant, emo teenager. He should have attended another acting and anger management classes again. He’s really slipping.

Heavy silence fell around them like a thick fog.

Neither of the spoke for a few seconds.

Then he heard footsteps. Just when he thought that Ethan might go out of the room—

“I………I’m sorry Brandt.” He apologized softly then slowly put his arms tentatively around him and spun him gently so that he’s facing him. I didn’t mean to worry you like that. I was solely focus on completing the mission and the objectivity of it that I didn’t pay attention enough to other important things.”

“Like the time that you’re temporarily dead in Morocco?” Will remarked dryly, still refusing to look at him directly for fear of reading the naked and raw emotions at his eyes. He wanted to save an ounce of dignity that’s left in him.

“I didn’t want to compromise you or the mission by telling you of the few questionable stunts that I pull for the sake of the mission.” Ethan replied solemnly.

“Guess what Ethan, it just makes me worry more by not telling it to me.” Will said quietly. “I didn’t think about that and I’m sorry again and for what it’s worth, Ilsa has her own personal but viable reasons for doing what she did. She tried to help us at the end after all.”

Will huffed. “That’s because she would’ve gain something if she sided with us.”

“You know Brandt, if I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you’re jealous.” Ethan’s eyes were crinkling with sudden mirth and playfulness.

He almost choke on his spit. “Me? Jealous? Only you Ethan can have a massive fucking ego and still need to stroke it. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He rolled his eyes.

He raised his hands in a placating manner. “Relaxed. No need to get defensive here. I’m just playing with you.”

Will heaved a put upon sigh at Ethan’s playful grin. A sudden nagging thought began to claw out of his consciousness. Although he tried to banish it at the back of his mind for fear of confirming his unwanted suspicions, his mouth was already blabbering it out.

“If the circumstances were different, would you still accept Ilsa’s offer of a normal life with you on that day?” he asked quietly, his rapid heartbeat were in great contrast to his neutral expression. Ethan watched him carefully for a moment. His face had an indiscernible countenance as he respond to Will’s question.

“While it might be tempting to accept a rather inviting offer, I still wouldn’t. Given that I tried to play house & husband with Julia only to end up in disaster and ruining her life. Other than that, IMF is my life and I believe that the only way I’d ever stop is when I’m delivered in a body bag.” He said lightly to which he earned a mild punch in the arm by Will.

“And then………there’s you.” He added tentatively, expression changing slightly to give light to a new emotion in which Will couldn’t fathom. “M-me?” Will stuttered out in confusion. “Yeah you.” Ethan tilted his gently so that he was facing him completely.

“I thought that when I first saw you in Moscow it was out of mere curiosity in finding out who you are and your secrets. I thought that it was already sated when I’ve cornered you in Seattle and finding out your involvement in Croatia then asking you to join my team again as a field agent to which you accepted. But it didn’t. My curiosity just grew stronger. The more I’m around you, the more I wanted to be around you and get to know you better. Then there’s little things like your competence, honesty, efficiency, patience, understanding and kindness that slowly creep into me. I couldn’t control it and the reason why I’ve chosen Benji to join and assist me in eradicating the Syndicate was because aside from having a reliable eye at HQ is that I couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happening to you. I know it’s idiotic of me to think like that way given that you’re also a highly trained field agent like me. But damn, I don’t want to do something incredibly stupid when some shit happens to you. Also, I’d rather spend dodging bullets and kicking some goon’s stupid ass with you than living in suburbs and having a normal but boring life with Ilsa.” He confessed, a raw and unbridled emotion was written all over his face.

Will just stared at him, completely dumbstruck. His analytical brain might have short circuited at the unexpected revelation. Did Ethan just said what he thought he said?

Ethan watched him, a mild amusement was dancing around his eyes. “What, you’re not gonna say something Brandt? I guess I have to throw a party then for rendering our chief analyst into a complete, mind blowing silence given that you have an opinion on everything.” He said lightly but there’s a hint of uncertainty and nervousness that was lurking between the depths of his eyes.

“I……….” Not knowing how to respond to Ethan’s heartfelt confession, he just grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pressed his quivering lips against his. Will shut his eyes tightly, hands nervously clinging to Ethan’s shirt as he hoped Ethan’s lips would start responding to his own, but they didn't, and after a few seconds of the simple innocent kiss he pulled away, hesitantly opening his eyes and feeling sick when he saw Ethan staring up at him with a confused and shock expression on his face; he didn't try to process what Ethan’s expression held, the first thing that came to mind was it was bound to be repugnance. Ethan quickly strode towards him, his eyes began to sting as what he'd really just done began to sink in, realizing this could of potentially ruined his possibly the fragile but good friendship he'd ever had with him and quickly walking away to avoid any sort of rejection, ignoring Ethan asking him to just hold on a minute and only walking faster. Just as he was about to reach the handle of the door Ethan immediately grabbed his wrist and twist around him.

“What the—“his words quickly dying in his throat as Ethan pressed his lips firmly against his. He stood still for a moment in utter disbelief before finally realizing this was really for whatever insane reason happening and eventually kissing back, closing his eyes as hands lowered and gently gripped his hips to pull him closer. It was a deep, passionate kiss that meant to pour out their feelings towards each other. Then slowly it became slow and languorous with their tongues still battling sweetly for dominance. Ethan swallowed back his moans as he instinctively deepen the kiss and snaked his arms across his waist. Will just hold onto his shirt for support. Will never knew people really had that much of an overpowering taste or a scent to them until now, but he did know he'd be able to just stand there for hours because this was absolutely intoxicating, heck, everything about Ethan was intoxicating now. Unfortunately, they had to part together for oxygen purposes.

“Well, I do hope that answers your questions.” Will said, a smirk was forming across his red and swollen lips.

“More than likely.” Ethan retorted, resisting the urge to jump at him because of his debauched state. “So……..a cup of coffee then at Starbucks?” Will asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Later of course.” There’s a dangerous gleam into his eyes that skyrocketed Will’s blood into his head.

“Will.” He stated afterwards.

“Hmmm?” Ethan queried, a mild confusion in his eyes.

“It’s Will, Ethan. Just call me Will.” A genuine smile was sent across his way.

He returned the smile. “Yes Will. Your wish is my command.”

A devilish smirk was playing against his lips as he locked the door.

“Now where were we?” he murmured hotly as latched into his neck and nip at it gently that sent a moan out of Will’s lips.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile at a certain house in the suburbs……………………_

“Mission accomplished!” Benji exclaimed happily after he turned off the coms and pulled out his earwigs.

“Finally. If I’d known that it’d only take a mission without me to get them both jumping into each other’s bones then I’d already done it ages ago.” Jane remarked.

“Yeah. I totally didn’t need to hear them going at it like enthusiastic rabbits.” Luther muttered.

Benji snorted. “Well at least we help them sliced the thick fog of sexual tension between the two of them.”

Jane grinned. “You know Benji you could replace Will as our analyst in the group. Didn’t know that your plan would work.”

“Nah. I’m fine being the adorable technician in our team. ‘Sides I don’t wanna steal the position of Ethan’s personal analyst.”

Jane and Luther snickered.

“So what do you say mates, wanna watch Star Trek in the living room?”

Jane groaned. “Benji, we’ve watched it for a millionth time already.”

“And I don’t wanna see you bawling your eyes out at Spock and Khan.” Luther rolled his eyes.

“C’mon guys Star Trek is awesome! How can you not share my fine tastes in films?” Benji wailed as he followed them out in the living room. And that’s how they’ve got to spend their time when the bad guys aren’t invading the Earth of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the creator of Mission Impossible. My attempts at English are laughable, I know. But Mission Impossible is public domain now, bro.


End file.
